More Than a Memory
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Sam's cousin Faith Uley comes back to La Push after swearing never to step foot there again. What secret does she have? Why did she leave? Will the person who love her get her back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a Paul/OC story and I already have it all wrote out… It's amazing what one can come up with while getting pain shots… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Faith Uley couldn't believe that she was coming back to La Push, Washington after two years. She had sworn when she left that she wouldn't ever come back but yet here she was getting ready to pass the Welcome to La Push sign. She was only coming back here because her cousin Sam had called her. If he hadn't called then she wouldn't be returning here.

She smiled as she thought about Sam. Although it has been two years since she has seen him. She closed her eyes and groaned as she thought about the last time she had seen Sam. She didn't really want to think about it because if she did then she would think about the person she has done her damndest to forget.

She was sixteen when she ran away from the reservation. She had been sixteen when she phased for the first time. She was no longer the sixteen year old that had left the reservation. She was now an eighteen year old woman. She didn't have to stay on the reservation if she didn't want too. She didn't have to tell anyone her secret if she didn't want too.

When she pulled up in front of Sam's house she took in a deep breath and then got out of her car. She didn't even get to take one step forward before she was being pulled into a tight embrace. She let out a squeal when she saw that it was Sam and she threw her arms around him and hugged him back.

"My God Faith you have grown. It's good to see you." Sam said.

Faith laughed. "It's good to see you to Sam. And of course I have grown. It's been two years since you have seen me."

Sam nodded and looked Faith up and down. "So are you ever going to tell me why you left two years ago?"

Faith shook her head. "Some secrets are better left unknown. So why did you need me to come here for? I never wanted to step foot back on here."

Sam hung his head and said "I'm getting married and I wanted you here for that."

Faith's mouth dropped open and she said "Who are you marrying? Please tell me it's not Emily!"

Sam shook his head. "No it's not Emily. It turned out the imprint I thought I had with her was false and Embry imprinted on her. I'm marrying Leah."

Faith smiled. "I'm glad you and Leah worked things out then. I can only stay for a week or so."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Why is that?"

Faith shook her head. "I have responsibilities elsewhere."

Sam just nodded but before he could say anything else Faith was grabbed from behind in a bear hug and when she turned to see who had hugged her she lost her temper and started to shake.

Sam's mouth dropped open as he watched his cousin shaking. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stared at the person that was now in front of Faith and saw the shock that he felt reflected on Paul's face. He couldn't take his eyes off of Faith and then his mouth dropped open even further as she burst into a white wolf.

Paul looked over at Sam and said "What the fuck? You didn't tell me Faith could turn into a wolf."

Sam shook his head. "I didn't know she could! She never once told me she could turn into a wolf! LEAH! I need you to come outside!"

Faith growled at Paul making him take a step back. She didn't want her secret to get out but even after two years when she got angry she couldn't control herself and she phased.

Sam turned around when he heard Leah exclaim "Who is the white wolf?"

Sam swallowed and said "That is Faith."

Leah's mouth dropped open and she said "What do you mean that is Faith? I didn't know Faith could phase into a wolf."

Sam shook his head. "I didn't know either until a minute ago. Paul grabbed her from behind and hugged her and then all of a sudden she started shaking before she turned into the white wolf you see now."

Leah looked at Paul and growled. "What in the fuck did you do to Faith?"

Paul shook his head. "I didn't do anything besides hug her!"

Leah shook her head. "You had to have done more than hug her Paul! Now what did you do?"

Sam looked from Leah to Paul and back to Leah. "Lee-Lee what makes you think Paul did something?"

Leah shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Right now I need to phase so I can see if I can talk to Faith and find out what in the hell that is going on. So Paul turn around so I can strip."

Paul turned around and he decided he need to phase also so he walked over to the woods and stripped and phased. As soon as he was phased he heard Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Sam. He shook his head because he knew Sam must have phased when Leah did.

'Faith can you hear me?' Leah asked.

Faith was trying to block everyone's thoughts from her head and she focused on Leah's voice. 'I can hear you.'

Leah let out a sigh. 'Good now do you want to tell me how you phased? Is this your first time phasing?'

Faith let out a bark that sounded like a chuckle. 'No, Leah this isn't the first time I have phased. I've been able to phase for two years now. I left after I phased for the first time two years ago. Why don't you ask Paul why I left?'

Paul heard what Faith said and he growled. 'How would I know why you left? All I knew is that we were dating and then you upped and left one day.'

Faith growled back. 'I left because the first time I phased you were phased and I could see how you were bragging to Jared about some girl you had fucked!'

That was all it took and Sam lunged at Paul and said 'You cheated on my cousin?'

Paul was shocked at what Faith just said and he growled 'If you heard that then you also heard how Jared told me there was no way I cheated on you because the imprint wouldn't let me! God damn it Faith if you would have stayed around you would have saw and heard everything else that I said or thought too.'

Faith growled. 'It don't matter. I'm only here for Leah and Sam's wedding and then I'm leaving. In that time I don't want to see or talk to you. Now I'm going for a run.'

All the other wolves stayed rooted to their spots. They didn't run after Faith or anything. They figured that she needed time to calm down and they were more than happy to give her that. One by one they all phased back. Since they phased back they missed what Faith was thinking about and none of them were the wiser about the fact that Faith had a daughter who was getting ready to turn two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this chapter is going to be short… I want everyone to see what Paul is thinking since Faith is back and that she is a wolf… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Paul was sitting in Sam and Leah's front room in shock. He couldn't believe not only had Faith came home but that she was also a wolf. He wondered how in the hell he could have missed the fact that she was a wolf. In fact he wondered how in the hell all of them had missed the signs that she would have been showing before she shape shifted for the first time.

He couldn't get over what she said about why she left. He couldn't believe that she actually thought he would have cheated on her. Hell he loved her even before he imprinted on her. He has never wanted anyone other than her. How in the hell could she have believed that he was the one thinking those things? He could happily kill Jared for that.

He stood up and started pacing. He has went through hell for two years because of something that could have been explained away if she would have only asked. He felt himself getting angry and paced some more trying to calm down. He didn't want to phase right now because if he did he was pretty sure that he would go off on Faith. He just didn't understand how she could have loved him like she constantly told him she did two years ago and then think what she did. If that is what she thought love was then he wasn't sure he wanted any part of her love even if she was his imprint.

He groaned because even after all he found out he still loved her. He needed her and with her being this close but yet not being with him was very damn near killing him. He didn't want to feel this way. He despised how he was feeling even though he has felt this way for the past two years. Even with her here he still felt as if part of him was missing. He didn't understand why that was. He thought that since she was back he would have felt complete but for some reason he didn't. If anything he felt as if a bigger part of him was missing and it had nothing to do with the imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm back with another chapter... This chapter will be short... The next chapter is longer and will have conversation in it... YAY! LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Faith couldn't believe that she let one of her secrets out that way. She knew better. Then again she should have known that as soon as she saw Paul one of her secrets would be out in the open. She couldn't believe that he had tried denying that he had cheated on her. Hell she couldn't even believe that she was his imprint.

Although now that she thought about it as she felt pain that she knew wasn't her own she wondered if maybe he was telling her the truth. If that was the case then she had to talk to him and Jared both. She needed to find out what was the real truth and not what she thought was the truth.

She was just glad that right now nobody was phased with her. She couldn't believe that she could hear everyone else in her head when they had phased. She was just thankful that she kept her daughter a secret. She knew that she would have to tell everyone eventually and she knew that she specifically had to tell Paul but she had to find out the truth from what she has believed these last two years.

She also had a feeling that Paul wouldn't forgive her once he figured out he had a daughter that he knew nothing about. She knew that it was going to hurt him but in all honesty at the time she thought that she was doing the right thing. She thought that she was protecting herself and her daughter from heartache and pain. Now she couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe all the heartache and pain she and her daughter have had in the past two years was her own doing.

She sighed as she loped back around towards Sam's house. It was time to face everyone. It was time to get answers. It was time to answer questions that would be asked. She just hoped that she was up to it and that she would be able to talk without breaking down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *groans and shakes my head* So I have this chapter ready for you all but let me tell you that it took a turn even I wasn't expecting! My muse had a different idea then I did but the end result is one I am satisfied with... *snickers* I hope you all like the twist this chapter has taken... *smiles* So while you sit there and read please remember that my muse took over this chapter and wouldn't do what I wanted it too! LMAO! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Faith decided as she was running that she would run over to the Cullen's place so that she could get Jasper to calm her down. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought about the fact that none of the pack knew that she knew the Cullen's and was close to them. As soon as she got to the Cullen's house she gave a short howl and then gave a wolfy grin when Alice ran outside with some clothes for her to put on. She quickly phased and put the clothes on and then threw herself at Alice. "It's good to see you again, Alice."

Alice chuckled and hugged Faith. "It is good to see you too, Faith. Now what is wrong?"

Faith sighed. "I kind of let the wolf out of the bag you could say. Paul came up behind me and hugged me and when I turned and saw him I couldn't stop myself from phasing. After a very short confrontation with him I had to take a run so here I am. Besides I wanted to make sure Edward got here okay with Titiana."

Alice rolled her eyes and led Faith into the house. "Of course Edward got here with his Goddaughter just fine. Do you really think that he would let anything happen to her?"

Faith shook her head and smiled sheepishly at Alice and everyone else. "No I do not think he would let anything happen to her but this is the first time I have been away from her for more than an hour at a time. She is my world."

Edward smiled softly and walked over to Faith and pulled her into his arms for a hug and then kissed her on the head. "She is also my world, honey, and there is no way in hell I am going to let anything happen to her. I do have a message for you from Justin, Kyle, David, Kendra, and Reba. They will be here tomorrow and will be staying with us."

Faith smirked. "This is going to be one interesting week then. At least the pack only found out that I could phase. They haven't found out my other abilities and I am going to keep it that way if I have my way about it. I just hope that Sam doesn't go through my things and find my wand."

Jasper chuckled. "If he does he is just going to think it is a stick. Isn't Hermione, Harry, and Draco due here later this week?"

Faith nodded. "Yes and I can't wait for you guys to actually meet them. I am just glad that Hermione was able to talk Severus and Lucius into teaching me how to control my magic. I never even suspected that I had magic other than being able to shift."

Alice spaced out for a second and then grinned. "Actually you may want to head back to the rez now, Faith. It seems that Hermione couldn't wait to see you."

Faith groaned but then smirked. "If I know Hermione she will just apparate and she will scare Sam and everyone else half to death. I will see you all later. Give my little angel a kiss for me and tell her I'll be by tonight to read her a bedtime story."

Edward nodded. "I will. Go and do what you have to do, Faith. We'll be here for you. Besides maybe tonight you can meet my girlfriend Bella."

Faith frowned but nodded and then after giving Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward a hug she quickly walked outside and to the side of the house. She stripped out of the clothes Alice gave her, tied them to her leg, and then quickly phased into her wolf form and ran back to La Push.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam was standing out front of his house talking to Leah, Jared, Jake, and Paul when a pop was heard and he spun around quickly. His mouth dropped open when he saw a girl with curly brown hair standing there. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The girl smirked. "You must be Faith's cousin Sam. I am Hermione Granger and a close friend of Faith's. Is she here?"

Sam shook his head. "She went out for a run. Now how did you get here? None of us heard you or saw you coming up to us."

Hermione smirked again. "Of course you didn't hear or see me until I arrived here since I apparated. So Faith phased and went for a run did she? Did she go in her shape shifter form or did she go in her animagus form do you know?"

Sam frowned. "How do you know she is a shape shifter? And what in the hell is an animagus form?"

Leah rolled her eyes and stepped forward and said "Tell me if I am wrong, Hermione, but I am sure that you are a witch and that an animagus form is where a witch or wizard can turn into an animal that their magic has chose for them. Am I correct?"

Hermione smiled and looked at Leah impressed. "You are very correct. How did you know all that, Leah?"

Leah smiled. "My Grandmother was a witch. She used to tell Seth and I stories when we were younger. So Faith then is not only a shape shifter but she is a witch as well."

Hermione nodded and then turned towards the woods when she heard the sound of a running animal. She grinned when the animal stopped and then a minute later Faith walked out of the woods with a grin on her face. "Faith!"

Faith grinned. "Hermione! I didn't think you were going to be here for another couple days. Where are Draco and Harry?"

Hermione chuckled and then smirked as she ignored the people behind her. "Draco and Harry should be arriving at the Cullen's within the next ten minutes. Lucius and Severus are both making sure that the movers don't scratch any of our things but they both want to see you later so that they can make sure for themselves that you are okay. Luna, Blaise, and Neville are with your pack and will be bringing them tomorrow instead of making them run from Kentucky and they will have their own rooms at the house in Forks."

Faith nodded and then grinned at the looks on Sam's, Leah's, Jared's and Paul's faces. "I take it that they know you are a witch now? And that they know I am one too?"

Hermione nodded and gave a cheshire grin. "Oh they know it alright. Faith, I do have a question for you and I'm not asking you this to hurt you. But you do realize that when you ran two years ago the thoughts you had first heard was Jared's and not Paul's don't you? What you did hear was Paul joking around some but for the most part it was Jared thinking about some girl he had slept with."

Faith's eyes widened in shock even as she shook her head. "No I did not realize that. Thank you for telling me, Mia."

Hermione smiled and then said "Well while I get to know your cousin, Jared, and Leah why don't you talk to Paul for a bit before we head to the house in Forks?"

Faith sighed but nodded because she now knew that she did need to talk to Paul alone. "Okay just don't scare Sam too much."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not that mean. For now I won't tell them anything about the war we just finished a couple months ago. Now go!"

Faith rolled her eyes but looked at Paul and then nodded towards the woods. As she led Paul into the woods she couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Sam yell "What war?!"

She turned towards Paul once she came to a stop but before she could say anything Paul demanded "What war is your friend talking about?"

Faith groaned. "Hermione, Harry, Draco, Severus, and Lucius were all part of the war that was going on over in the U.K. I met Hermione, Draco, Harry, Severus, and Lucius shortly after I ran away from here and since then I have become pretty close to all of them. When I learned that Hermione, Harry, and Draco were on the front lines of the war my pack and I offered to help them out and we did help them to the end the war. I really don't want to get into it right now because when I think about how long Hermione got tortured before Harry, Draco, Lucius, Severus, my pack, and I could get her out from where she was being tortured at it makes me want to bring Bellatrix back to life and kill her all over again."

Paul sighed but nodded. "Fine but we will talk about you putting yourself in danger later on. Why did you run, Faith? Why didn't you just stay and ask me if what was being said was true or even if it was me saying it?"

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she looked at Paul and blurted out "I ran because I was pregnant, Paul."

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles ruefully* So I don't think this chapter turned out half bad even with letting Phoenix my muse have the reigns... Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story but look I'm back with a new chapter! LOL... So this chapter is going to be interesting for many reasons... HEHEHE... I put all of my Twilight notebooks together and rubber banned them together so that I wouldn't lose them again and they are safely in the stand by my recliner... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock as his eyes widened. As he replayed what Faith had just said to him he snapped his mouth shut. "You were pregnant? Why in the fuck didn't you tell me you, Faith?"

Faith sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Look at it from my point of view, Paul. I thought I had just heard you admitting to cheating on me. Besides that I was worried about what you would think once you found out I was pregnant. I was scared to death that you would tell me to get rid of it. Damn it Paul before we got together you were so used to sleeping with any girl that I was afraid you would go back to your old ways once you found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to have to choose between you and our child."

Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can understand that, Faith, I really can. But damn it you were my world! Hell you still are my world! I haven't stopped loving you in two years and I don't think I ever will. But from now on we need to talk shit through. I imprinted on you, Faith, and I thought that you realized what that meant. I could kill Jared for the shit he was thinking. I can even understand why you thought that it was me thinking it but I thought for damn sure that you knew me better than that. Had I ever given you a reason to think that I would cheat on you, Faith? I loved you before I even imprinted on you!"

Faith nodded. "I know this, Paul, and I can't say that I am sorry enough. I'm sorry for the way I left but I'm not sorry that I left. I was able to grow as a person. I was able to find out exactly who I am and not just as an extension of the La Push pack because I was and am an imprint. I am more than that, Paul, and I need for you and everyone else to know that. Now I am a mother, a shape shifter, a witch, and a woman, Paul. I need for you to see all of me and not just part of me. You have a daughter, Paul, and she is already showing signs that she is magical. Titiana phased for the first time when she was six months old. She did her first piece of accidental magic at thirteen minutes old. Titiana will be turning two the day before Sam and Leah get married. I may have hated you when I left here because of what I thought you had done, Paul, but I made sure our daughter knew everything about you and what you looked like. I will introduce you tonight to her but you have to promise me that you will not say anything mean to the Cullen's which is where she is at right now. And before you open your mouth to mouth off you should know that yes I know who and what they are. I also know that they can control themselves and they do. In fact Edward Cullen is Titiana's Godfather and I refuse to change that even for you, Paul."

Paul took in a deep breath and let it out and then surprised Faith by nodding. "I can again to have Cullen as Titiana's Godfather. However from now on we make decisions together, Faith. This is not just about you and our daughter anymore. I will work on making sure that I get along with the Cullen's but you have to agree that from now on you talk things over with me. If you trust the Cullen's then I will trust your judgment. But you also have to give some here, Faith."

Faith smiled and kissed Paul on the cheek. "I can agree to that. You also have to try to get along with my pack, Paul. I'll think about moving back here fully but I refuse to give my pack up."

Paul nodded. "I'll try my best, Faith. Now what all have you been up to these last two years?"

Faith chuckled and sat down on the forest floor and motioned for Paul to sit down beside her. Once he was sitting next to her she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can we just sit here for a few minutes and then I'll tell you, Paul?"

Paul smiled and pressed a kiss to Faith's head. "Yeah, we can sit here for a few. I have missed you, Faith."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam looked at Hermione after Paul and Faith disappeared into the woods and demanded again "What war?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair but before she could respond a pop was heard and a voice hissed "Hermione Jean Granger, what in the hell are you doing? You are supposed to be taking it easy! Bloody hell woman are you trying to give me a heart attack by not listening to me?"

Hermione groaned and turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Damn it, Severus, I'm fine."

Severus shook his head and took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist he ran a diagnostic test over her even as he looked over shoulder at the assembled group. "Hello, shape shifters of La Push. I am going to take it that the big muscled one is the Alpha Sam Uley that Edward Cullen told me about. My name is Severus Snape."

Sam nodded. "Yes, I am Sam Uley. Hermione here was just about to tell us of this war she mentioned earlier."

Severus looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "You hate talking about the war, honey. Why would you do so now? And you need to sit down right now because I have to give you a blood replenisher and heal your back again. How in the bloody hell did you not notice that you were bleeding again?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't really paying attention to how I was feeling. I just wanted to make sure that Faith was alright and that she knew that Paul never cheated on her. I didn't want to end up regretting giving up the one man who loves her completely. I'm still dealing with all the shit I've been through."

Severus pulled Hermione gently into his arms and hugged her and then swung her up into his arms as he looked at Sam and the boys standing beside him. "Do you have some place I can sit Mia down at so I can tend to her back and give her a potion? I really need to heal her now."

Leah stepped forward and nodded. "If you'll follow me inside I will show you where you can either sit or lay her down at. Will she be alright?"

Hermione huffed. "I am right here you know. I will be just fine. I survived being tortured for over three hours straight. I survived the final battle. I survived being sexually assaulted by my boyfriend. And last but not least I survived after killing several people during said final battle. I refuse to break damn it! I refuse to let fear, anger, and anguish to rule my life."

Severus sighed and kissed Hermione on the head. "You are right, Hermione, you will be just fine. You have Lucius, Draco, Harry, Faith, Faith's pack, Luna, Blaise, Neville, and now the Cullen's by your side. However that doesn't mean that you are not allowed to need comfort. It doesn't mean that you have to be strong all the damn time. You went through hell, Mia love, and regardless what you think needing someone does not make you weak. In fact I would have to say that it makes you strong. Now I don't want any arguing. I am going to take you inside and lay you down on your stomach so I can get a clear view of your back and I am going to heal you again and then you will stayed laid down as you wait for the blood replenisher to kick in. I will tell Sam Uley and his pack about the war that you were talking about. In fact after I heal you I think it best to get Faith and then have Sam's pack meet us over at the Cullen's so we only have to talk about this once. I don't want you to have to keep talking about it when that is easily solved by changing locations and just doing it once."

Leah nodded before Hermione or Sam could say anything after she showed Severus where he could lay Hermione down at and said "Jared, go into the woods and find Faith and Paul and tell them to meet us at the Cullen's. Then howl and get all the other wolves to shift and tell them the same thing. There is no reason why this story should have to be told multiple times when it can easily be told once."

Jared looked at Sam and when he saw Sam nod he left the house and went into the woods and did as he was told. He told Paul and Faith and then the other wolves after he felt then shift. Once he was done he shifted back, got dressed, and went back into Sam's house. "They will all meet us at the Cullen's."

Severus nodded and then gently pulled the shirt that Hermione was wearing up all the way to her shoulders after making sure that her front was covered. He then took his wand and waved it over Hermione's back but frowned when he saw that this time the wound wasn't closing like it should. He swore and stood back up and gently picked Hermione back up. He looked at Sam, Leah, and Jared and barked "I'll meet you at the Cullen's. I am going to have to get Hermione there now because her wound isn't healing like it should be."

Sam nodded. "We'll meet you there in a few minutes. It won't take us long to get there."

Severus nodded again and then turned on his heel and apparated away with Hermione securely in his arms. He landed in front of the Cullen's house just as Faith, Paul, and a couple other wolves came out of the woods. He ignored them in favor of quickly striding up the stairs and into the house. As soon as he was through the front door he yelled "Lucius, send a message to Poppy to use her portkey and to get here as fast as she can. The wound on Hermione's back as opened back up and I cannot get it to close and she's losing quite a bit of blood. Harry, use a spell to make sure the smell of Hermione's blood isn't getting to the Cullen's. Jasper, I need you to use your power to keep Hermione in a relaxed state."

At once everyone jumped into motion including the other Cullen's and before Severus could even blink Edward was by his side and taking Hermione from his grasp and running her up the stairs as he called over his shoulder "Follow me, Severus."

Severus took off up the stairs followed by Harry, Draco, Jasper, Carlisle, and Faith who ran inside the house when she heard him yell. As soon as he was in the room that he saw Edward go into he made his way over to Hermione who was starting to pale and blink her eyes. "Just calm down, Hermione. We will get you through this again."

Hermione nodded and then winced. "My back is on fire, Severus. Can't I have something for the pain?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "I can't give you anything until Poppy and I can figure out why the wound is not closing this time. I have Jasper here so that he can help control your pain levels some what. You just hang in there? I didn't go through everything I did to lose you now, Hermione. None of us did."

Hermione smiled shakily and then closed her eyes as she felt her body relax. "Oh that feels better now. Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper shook his head drawled "You're welcome, Darlin."

Hermione chuckled slightly at that. "You still have your South accent after all this time, Jasper. I think it suits you just fine."

Harry chuckled. "Mia, only you would blurt something out like that to someone. I'm glad to see that regardless of everything that has happened to you that it hasn't changed you."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I'll always be me, Harry. I refuse to change because of anything that happened to me. I refuse to change for anyone. I am me so take me or leave me."

Carlisle checked Hermione's vitals and frowned when he noticed her blood pressure. "Her blood pressure is dropping. If you can't get the wound to close can you still give her one of those blood replenishers? If she loses too much more blood or her blood pressure drops even lower I'm not sure we'll be able to bring it back up quick enough even with your magic."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose but before he could say anything Edward who was standing by the head of the bed where he put Hermione spoke up and asked "Have you checked Hermione for any poisons? I am detecting a faint scent that shouldn't be on her."

Severus' eyes widened in shock and he quickly whipped out his wand and magically drew some blood from Hermione before he turned to look at Carlisle. "Do you have a lab of some sort that I can use, Carlisle? I need to test Hermione's blood and see if anything comes up in it that shouldn't."

Carlisle nodded and said "It's in the room next to this one on the right. Feel free to use whatever you need to."

Severus nodded and he looked at Hermione. "You call out if you need me. I'll be back as quickly as I can, Sweetheart."

Hermione nodded and then turned her head slightly towards where she saw Faith standing with Paul right behind her. "You two can come here in you know. I promise that nobody here bites unless you want them to."

Faith rolled her eyes but walked over to the bed Hermione was on with Paul right beside her. "Good to see that you still have your sense of humor, Mia. You really need to stop scaring the hell out of all of us."

Hermione stuck her tongue out and then grinned. "I'm glad that you two worked things out. If you hadn't I would have been forced to beat your heads together. My Goddaughter deserves two parents who love each other like you two do. So, Faith, you ever going to tell me just how good Paul is in bed?"

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock and Harry busted out laughing as he said "Don't worry, mate, I know exactly how that feels like. Mia here says whatever is on her mind and doesn't hold back. In fact one time she actually asked Severus if since his nose was that big if a certain other part of his anatomy was bigger than normal also. Mind you when she asked Severus this he was are Potions Professor at the school we went to."

Faith snickered. "I remember you telling me about that, Harry. It was just after she slapped Weasley across the face. Wasn't that also the same night she asked Sanguini if he thought she smelled good enough to eat?"

Harry nodded but before he could respond Paul asked in confusion "Why would she ask some dude if she smelled good enough to eat?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Once he finally calmed down again he looked at Paul. "Oh she asked Sanguini that because he is a vampire. She wanted to know if he liked the way she smelt."

At that Paul's, Jasper's, Edward's and Carlisle's eyes all opened wide but it was Carlisle who said "Why in the world did she ask a vampire that? Does she had no fear?"

Hermione chuckled and said softly "By sixth year I could already feel people's emotions, see their aura's, and read their minds. I knew that Sanguini would not harm me in any way, shape, or form. In fact I am still in contact with him to this day. He was so tense when I met him that I had to say something to break the ice and get him to relax and he did relax after I said that to him."

Lucius chuckled as he walked into the room with Poppy behind him. "I brought Poppy to you, Mia. Where is Severus?"

Before Hermione or anyone else could respond Severus ran into the room and shouted "I know what's wrong with, Hermione!"

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I couldn't resist leaving it here... Don't hurt me too bad! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
